Me, Myself, Sonic and I
by LZ
Summary: The adventure continues as Sonic is confronted by a cashier mafia, bloodthirsty fan characters, and the evil paperclip wielding authoress. Then Sonic must face his greatest challenge of all: his wedding!
1. The Authoress Returns

**Disclaimer: Sonic and co. property of SEGA, Komodo property of k0m0d0-342, Mel property of Lilicat93, Dana property of... herself I suppose...**

**Claimer: Hannah, Akeii, Liz, & Kaute property of the authoress**

**Chapter 1- The Authoress Returns**

Tails stretched his arms and threw down the wrench in his hand. He smiled as he looked at his newly renovated X Tornado admiring his own craftsmanship. He turned and headed out of the door leading to his workshop into the living room of his home in Mystic Ruins. The last five months had been relatively peaceful compared to life at their previous residence outside Station Square. Sometimes he still had nightmares about that place and was quite sure he wasn't the only one.

As he walked into the living room he saw a red fox garbed in deerskin sitting on the sofa staring at the TV with little interest, "Hey Akeii." he called. The fox looked up at Tails for a moment but ignored his greeting and turned back to the television. Tails shook his head in frustration and turned into the open kitchen doorway. Akeii wasn't his friendliest roommate but he did have reason to be so insensitive to Tails. After all, he was the reason Akeii was stuck in the wrong time period on the wrong planet and had lost his entire army to alcoholism.

The kitsune came into the kitchen where Cream was spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. She smiled up at Tails as he came in, "Hello, Mr. Tails." she said in her squeaky voice, "Would you like a sandwich?"

Tails returned her smile, "No thanks." he replied.

"Smart move, I saw her Chao messing with the peanut butter this morning." Tails looked to the opposite counter where a black hedgehog was sitting he hadn't noticed. She smiled at the fox and placed the wine bottle in her hand next to her on the counter, "I don't trust that little blue thing; he's very suspicious, floating around where he doesn't belong."

"Ms. Hannah! Please don't talk about Cheese like that!" Cream said with sad eyes, "He's never hurt anybody."

"Yeah yeah..." Hannah stood up and stumbled out of the kitchen, her lack of coordination clearly showing she was slightly intoxicated.

"Have you seen Shadow around?" Tails asked Cream.

"Mr. Shadow left awhile ago. He should be back any minute now." Cream replied.

"I don't think he's ready to be leaving the house alone just yet." Tails said anxiously, "It's only been a few weeks since he got out of that asylum..."

"IF ANYONE AROUND HERE IS CRAZY IT'S THAT DAMNED CHAO!" Hannah screamed from the living room.

Tails shook his head, "Seriously, he just recently admitted that he wasn't living in a story. I think he finally stopped hearing a narrator in his head too. If he just leaves and we have no idea where he goes something might happen that can undo everything he's accomplished."

"Right, wouldn't have to call those therapists back." Hannah shouted from the other room, this was followed by a burst of laughter from her and the sound of something hitting the floor. No need to say who.

"Don't worry about Mr. Shadow so much." Cream said with a smile, "He's been doing much better since we all moved in here."

"That's true." Tails mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Then he heard the front swing open. He glanced into the living room to see Shadow standing in the doorway staring down at Hannah who had collapsed behind the couch and was snoring. Akeii hadn't seemed to notice or care.

The hedgehog closed the door and stepped into the living room, "Hey Tails." he said heading for the stairs across the room. Suddenly he froze and his eyes became wide.

Tails noticed his sudden apprehension, "What's wrong, Shadow?" he asked.

Shadow bit his lip as a sweat broke out on his forehead, "Oh God..." he mumbled, "Not again! It can't be!"

Tails was becoming nervous himself, "Shadow...?" he started to say.

Suddenly the hedgehog ran for the stairs and disappeared up them in an instant. Tails stared after him, "What's gotten into him?" he wondered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tails glanced at the stairs once more where Shadow had disappeared and then headed over to answer it. As he reached for the door handle he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see Shadow was behind him again. He held his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture and pulled Tails away from the door. "Whatever you do, do NOT answer that door!" he whispered urgently.

"Oh calm down, Shadow." Tails said pulling away from him, "I'm sure it's nothing.

"NO! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" the hedgehog screamed.

Tails ignored him and opened the door, immediately realizing his error. A second later he slammed the door and locked it. "LOCK THE WINDOWS!" he screamed.

Shadow ran to each window and flicked the locks int place and pulled the curtains shut, all in a matter of seconds. Cream looked in from the kitchen, "What is it Mr. Tails?" she asked, "Who was at the door."

Akeii also sat up from the couch, "I think I know who it is." he said in a slightly amused tone, "Trust me, a few locked doors and windows aren't going to keep any of us secure."

"It's safe to try." Shadow said glancing through the curtain. "I think it's safe-"

Suddenly a crash was heard from upstairs, "OH GOD THE SECOND FLOOR!" Shadow screamed running for the stairs. Before he could reach them a young girl came down brushing glass off her hat. She smiled at the black hedgehog and patted him on the head.

"Hey there, sourpuss. Did you know you have a rather large crack in one of your windows up there?" she said.

Shadow only glared up at her not saying a word.

Tails stared at her in dread, "H-hi, Liz..." he said, "What are you doing here? We heard rumors that you had taken Kaute's place in the cashier mafia."

She waved the thought away, "No, you're thinking of the authoress. I've been touring France for awhile. It's been difficult seeing how I don't speak a word of French." she replied. Liz took off her black beret and placed it on Shadow's head as though he were a coat rack and walked over to the couch, "What in the world are you still doing here?" she asked Akeii, "Why haven't you gone back to Iran yet?"

Akeii glared up at her, "First of all, it's Aerania. Iran is a country, stupid!" he said, "And second, I'm stuck on this planet and even if I could get back to Aerania I would be one thousand years in the future!"

Liz tapped her fingers on the sofa a moment and shrugged, "Good luck with that." she said turning away. She looked over at Tails, "So, where's my favorite hedgy?"

"Down here!" Liz glanced down at her feet where Hannah was sitting and smiling up at her drunkenly.

"You know who I mean!" she said in frustration, "I mean blue boy and his pink demon wife. Where've they gone off to?"

"They're somewhere in Station Square I think." Tails said, "I think it was something about the wedding."

Liz clapped her hands together, "Excellent!" she exclaimed, "So I haven't missed it!"

Tails smiled weakly, "Oh... you... plan to attend?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Liz said, "Komodo's been quite anxious over the whole ordeal. Seems to me like she's quite a fanatical shipper." She paused and looked over at Shadow, "You've been awfully quiet." she remarked, "Why not say something? Didn't you miss me?"

Shadow glared at her for another few moments with his eye twitching dangerously. Finally he spoke, "You and your GOD DAMNED STORIES!" he screamed.

Liz sighed, "Really, Shadow. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She pulled a walkie talkie out of her coat pocket and spoke into it, "Move in boys." she said.

Suddenly Shadow was tackled by a group of therapists. A moment later the hedgehog was bound in a straight jacket and lying on the floor in a heap. Hannah started giggling but Shadow rolled around on the floor screaming various profane words.

Liz smiled, "I think my work here is done." she bent over and picked up the hat that had been thrown to the ground when Shadow was tackled and headed out the door.

Tails stared as she left, "Wait... you aren't staying?" he asked.

Liz glanced back through the doorway, "Sadly, no. I have my own living arrangements already." she called back, "Don't fret though, I'll be dropping by as often as I can manage." With that she disappeared.

Tails glanced back at Shadow who was chewing through his buckles, "Sonic won't be pleased..." he mumbled.

**Yes, yes I've returned with a new batch of silly stories. I've upgraded my typing style a bit so it's not total crap as you, hopefully, can see in comparison to this story's prequel.**

**I may continue if I feel inspired. Since so many people wanted a sequel and I was bored I guess it's only fair that I put one up for fun. This will just be the place where I vent out all my silliness so it won't show up in the more serious fictions I write.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Liz**


	2. The Plot

**Chapter 2- The Plot**

Sonic pushed open the door to their Mystic Ruins home and trudged into the living room dragging a dozen bags behind him and looking quite dreary. Akeii looked up from the couch, which he hadn't moved from, even during all the commotion about ten minutes earlier. He smiled slyly up at the weary hedgehog, "Rough day?" he asked.

Sonic glared at him and then dropped the bags and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "You haven't the slightest idea." he replied, "I don't see why we need so much for a wedding. I suggested a small one but Amy has me running around so much that I'm exhausted, and it takes a lot to wipe _me_ out."

"Sounds like someone popped the question a before he knew what he was getting into." Akeii said looking back to the TV.

Sonic shrugged, "Well, it could be worse." he said.

"Oh, it got worse while you were gone." Akeii laughed, "You're in for a surprise."

Sonic stared down at him, "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Just then a loud thud was heard and Shadow came tumbling down the stairs in his jacket with Hannah close behind. "If you don't sit still how am I supposed to get those buckles undone?" she shouted kneeling at his side.

Sonic only stared with wide eyes, "W-what's Shadow doing in a straight jacket?" he demanded.

"You'll never guess who stopped by." Hannah said smiling up at the blue hedgehog.

Just then Shadow sat up and screamed, "THE VOICES!" but Hannah pushed him over again where he rolled onto his stomach and started to chew on the carpet.

"He's... hearing the narrator again?" Sonic asked.

"So it would seem." Sonic looked up again and saw Tails coming down the stairs also. He smiled weakly at the hedgehog, "Liz came by while you were gone." he mumbled.

Sonic's eyes widened further, "What?" he cried in disbelief, "I thought she was busy running the cashier mafia!"

"No, that's the authoress." Hannah corrected, "Liz was in France for awhile. She has an awesome new hat too." she hiccuped.

"Sounds like somebody got into the liquor cabinet." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Why do we have a liquor cabinet?" Shadow mumbled sitting up, "Akeii is the only one above legal drinking age in this damned house."

"Because I need one." Akeii called, "You guys are a pain in the ass!"

"This is true." Tails agreed.

"You shut your mouth!" Akeii shouted pointing at the kitsune.

Just then the basement door opened and Liz came up soaking wet, "HEY GUYS! I made a swimming pool!"

Sonic screamed and dove over the couch, forgetting that Akeii was occupying it.

"Holy hell! When did you get here?" Shadow demanded.

"I came in through that tiny window in the basement." Liz replied, "Your hose is very slow, it took me ten minutes just to fill up half the basement."

"YOU FLOODED THE BASEMENT?" Tails screamed, "Why would you do that?"

Liz paused for a moment, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." she replied. Then she looked over at Akeii who had Sonic in a choke hold on the floor. "Hey, there you are hedgy!" she cried, "I've been waiting for you."

Sonic wiggled his way out of Akeii's death hold and stood up, "You stay back!" he shouted holding up his hands defensively.

Liz frowned, "Don't be so angry with me, Sonic." she said sadly, "I came by to apologize. While I was gone I did some real thinking about the way I treated you. It wasn't very fair of me to bully you like that without any just cause and I'm truly sorry. I just hope we can be friends and forget about all our differences."

Sonic stared at her and lowered his hands, "Really?" he asked.

"PSYCHE!" Liz screamed as she leapt at Sonic pulling out a nail gun.

Tails groaned as Liz commenced to chase Sonic out of the house and into the jungle, "Oh God, why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"

"TO **_YOU_**?" Shadow screamed, still struggling in his jacket.

"Shut up, crazy!" Hannah said pushing him over. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Akeii stood up and went to the door as Tails helped Shadow out of his jacket.

The red fox opened the door and was immediately thrown to the floor as half a dozen men in trench coats stormed the room. They brandished the swords in their hands at Tails and the hedgehogs on the floor and finally, realizing they had no weapons, sheathed their swords. One of them turned to the door and called out, "It's clear!"

An instant later a tall woman in a stop and shop uniform and a coat similar to the other boys' came into the room. She pulled off her sunglasses and looked down at Tails with malicious blue eyes, "It's been awhile." she said with a devious smile.

"Oh crap it's the authoress!" Shadow cried.

"Oh God! Don't hurt me!" Tails screamed hiding behind Hannah.

"Calm down, Miles." Liz said tucking her glasses into the pocket of her coat, "I called off the hit on you months ago."

Tails looked up at her with wide eyes, "What?" he asked, "But they've been after me for years... You can do that?"

"I can do anything I want. I'm head cashier." Liz replied, "That's not why I'm here though. It's this god damned story!"

"What about it?" Hannah asked.

"It exists." she said angrily, "That stupid character Liz created a sequel without so much as a thought to whether I wanted one or not!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Shadow asked.

"That's my business." she replied, "I just need to know where she went."

"Uh... w-we don't know." Tails said quickly.

"Don't you lie to me!" Liz shouted.

"No really!" Hannah added, "She ran out of here awhile ago, we don't know where she was going."

Liz glared down at the three of them on the floor and then slipped her glasses back on, "Very well." she said, then she looked back out the door, "Kaute!" she called.

The black haired cashier walked into the house sulkily. "Yes, _ma'am_?" he asked scornfully.

"Take these boys out into the jungle and search for Liz. She's probably chasing Sonic around." she said. As she was saying this she noticed the cashier's eyes glance over to the orange fox on the floor, "And keep your hands off Tails!" She added, "He's not on your hit list anymore and I won't have reckless killing."

With that she strode out of the house. Kaute glared after her, "Dammit!" he shouted. Then he glared back down at Tails, "Watch yourself you little orange rat! The boss can't protect you forever."

Tails watched fearfully as Kaute led the other cashiers out of the house and they headed for the edge of the jungle.

"This story is _already_ more interesting than the last one." Akeii said as he stood and closed the door.

"Well, these are just the first few chapters." Hannah explained, "Next chapter we'll probably start some crazy plot that has nothing to do with the cashiers or Sonic's wedding and it will just go on like that until the end where everything is finally wrapped up in one huge explosion of climacticness."

"I'm surprised," Tails said, "Liz didn't reveal the plot until the very end of the last story and now she's completely given it away in the first two chapters. How odd."

"I hate it when you guys get to talk about the story." Shadow sulked.


	3. April Fun

**Chapter 3- April Fun**

Sonic sat on the side of an apartment building in Station Square glaring angrily at the skyline. Having been able to avoid Liz's wrath, he hadn't moved for the last four to five hours and was now morbidly contemplating ways to commit suicide. Then he heard a voice behind him, "Hey Sonic."

He looked around and saw Knuckles standing behind him and smiling, "I heard what happened." he said sitting down next to the hedgehog.

Sonic looked back out at the skyline, "Yeah, it won't go well when Amy finds out Liz is back." he said, "If she finds a way to get into our wedding then Amy will flip out!"

"Well, you don't have to invite her." Knuckles pointed out, "After all, it is _your _wedding. You can invite whomever you-"

Before Knuckles could finish his sentence he was thrown over the edge of the building and tumbled towards the cement three stories below. "HOLY SHIT! KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed standing up. The hedgehog looked behind him where Liz was standing with a smile.

"April fools!" she said with a wide smile.

"THAT WAS YESTERDAY GODDAMNIT!" Sonic screamed.

Liz glared at him, "That could have been _you_ hedgehog." she said pointing a threatening finger, "Don't you dare point out the flaws of my story." With that she turned and ran off towards the stairs.

Sonic looked back over the side of the building. Below him Knuckles had, amazingly, sat up and begun to brush the chunks of cement out of his dreadlocks when the door opened and Liz came outside and trampled him as she ran off down the sidewalk.

Sonic glared after her shaking his head.

_Later that night..._

Sonic walked up to their Mystic Ruins house in the dark hoping that nobody else was still awake. He was quite displeased when he spotted Akeii sitting on the roof sharpening his blade with a rock. He stopped his chore as Sonic approached, "You're pink demon has returned." he said, "She's waiting for you inside."

Sonic glared up at him, "She's not a 'pink demon!'" he said angrily.

"Pardon me," Akeii said bowing his head in mock shame, "I didn't mean to insult bridezilla."

Sonic narrowed his eyes preparing to say something insulting about Akeii's late wife but decided against it. Akeii was known to be violent and/or emotional when such things were mentioned. Instead, the hedgehog ignored the red fox and headed into the house.

Despite the late hour it seemed that almost everyone was still awake. Cream was in her pajamas following Shadow around begging for a story, Tails was still draining the basement, and Hannah was picking up the trail of paperclips Liz had left behind.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked Hannah. She looked up at him for a moment then pointed to the stairs.

Sonic nodded and quickly headed up the stairs. He went down the short hallway to the last door on the right and knocked, "Amy?" he called as he turned the doorknob. As he entered the room he saw Amy sitting on their bed with papers littered across it.

She smiled up at him as he closed the door, "Hi there, Sonikku." she said, "I was just looking over our guest list."

"Oh..." Sonic mumbled, "I hope you haven't added anyone since we last went over it..."

Amy's smile faded, "No, Liz isn't coming." she assured him.

Sonic sighed with relief, "That's great!" he said.

"Like I would want that psycho at my wedding." Amy scoffed looking back at the guest list, "She would plant explosives in the cake or conduct a hostile take over of the band."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Sonic shrugged sitting next to Amy on the bed, "I hope we won't have to deal with her for too much longer."

Amy opened her mouth to respond but before she could a loud explosion was heard from below. The two hedgehogs quickly ran downstairs to see what the commotion was.

**I'm lazy, hence this is a short chapter.**


	4. Chaotix Chaos

**Chapter 4- Chaotix Chaos**

Sonic and Amy quickly came down the stairs to find the living room empty. "What was that explosion?" Sonic wondered aloud.

Before Amy could wonder the same thing, Tails came in from the kitchen coughing up smoke. "What happened in there?" Amy asked. An instant later Liz came bounding out of the smoke billowing from the now open doorway.

"EXCELLENT!" she cried, "The mystery of the broken stove has been solved!" Sonic glanced down and noticed she was now garbed in her detective outfit.

"Why is she in her Sherlock costume?" he asked Tails irritably.

A moment later Vector, Espio, and Charmy came out of the smoke as well. "No stupid!" Vector shouted, "That's not the mystery we were trying to solve!"

"Ah, how foolish of me." Liz said taking out a magnifying glass and holding it up to Charmy's face, "We're obviously trying to deduce why Charmy is so annoying."

"NO!" Vector screamed, "Why are you following us around anyway? We didn't ask for your help!"

"Because you fools are in dire need of my services." Liz replied slipping her magnifying glass back into her sleeve, "Your detective skills are at a mere kindergarten level compared to mine."

"Now wait just a minute!" Charmy shouted, "If you're so smart why can't you figure out what our mission is?"

Liz paused for a moment in thought, "Hmm... that is a fair question." she mumbled, "Something has certainly gone awry."

"Yeah, you're in our house. _That's_ what's gone awry. NOW GET OUT!" Sonic shouted.

Liz, who hadn't heard him despite the volume of his screams, snapped her fingers in realization, "Of course!" she exclaimed, "I'm nothing without dear Watson by my side!"

"Good," Espio said, "Then I guess you won't want to be helping us with-"

"Silence you silly purple lizard!" Liz interrupted, "We've not a moment more to spare in this dwelling! We're off to find Watson so we may continue our investigation! TALLY HO!" With that Liz turned and ran out the door.

Vector groaned and looked over at Sonic and Tails, "Sorry about this, fellas." he said, "We sorta bumped into her earlier and ever since we told her we're on a mission she's been following us around doing her detective game."

"Any suggestions on how to get rid of her?" Espio asked.

"Solve the mystery then tell her you're going out of business." Amy said, "That's the only way you'll get her to leave you alone. Then next time you're on a mission don't let her know about it."

"CHAOTIX! WHERE ARE YOU?" Liz screamed from outside.

Vector looked to them one last time, "We'd better go before she gets violent again." he said as the three trudged out the door after Liz to help search for Komodo.

"I wonder what mystery they're trying to solve, anyway." Tails mumbled.

"We should have asked before they left." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders, "I'm sure Liz will come by and tell us once they've solved it anyway."

_Later the next day..._

Akeii was on the roof again smiling down at Shadow, who was, for some reason, digging a moat around the house. Sonic came outside and stared at the black hedgehog for a moment, "What in hell's name are you doing?" he demanded.

Shadow looked up from under the helmet he was wearing, "The voices told me to do it." he replied in a monotone.

"Oh Jesus..." Sonic mumbled. He looked up at Akeii who was still grinning with amusement.

"Don't look at me; I had nothing to do with it." he insisted.

Sonic groaned as he walked past Shadow and down the stone steps onto the grassy plateau below. Cream was there playing with Cheese and a few other chao that had dropped by. Tails was nearby tampering with some sort of mechanical item in his hands. He looked up as Sonic approached, "Is Shadow still digging a moat around the house?" he asked.

"Yeah... sounds like the narrator is just fucking with him now." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

You should all try it sometime; you won't be able to stop!

A moment later Sonic was violently pushed to the ground. When he looked up he saw Liz standing on his back smiling down at him cheerfully, still clad in her Sherlock outfit, "Top o' the morning Hedgy." she chirped pleasantly, "Whatever are you doing down there in the dirt?"

Sonic only glared at her angrily for a moment when he heard the voice of Komodo, "You lot wouldn't happen to know where the Chaotix have run off to, now would you? We seem to have lost track of them."

Sonic managed to push Liz's foot off him and sat up. He spotted Komodo a few yards away with a bowler cap over her brown highlighted hair along with the rest of her Watson outfit, notebook and all. "I wish you two wouldn't talk with those English accents." he said.

"Ever think that you can't find them because they don't want you to?" Tails suggested.

"How ridiculous." Liz said putting a pipe in her mouth. A few bubbles came out the end and she removed it again, "The Chaotix are enthralled to have us helping them along on their little escapade."

"Do you even know what they're trying to do?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just then the machine in Tails' hands shattered into a dozen small fragments. Tails stared for a moment with wide eyes, "What the hell was _that_?" he shouted.

Liz quickly approached him and picked up a small diamond shaped dagger, "Appears to be some sort of weapon." she mumbled holding a magnifying glass up to it.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sonic mumbled. Oh what a bad pun :D

Liz slipped the dagger into her coat, "We'll need to take this for further investigation. COME WATSON!" With that Liz and Komodo turned and disappeared over the side of the hill.

Tails glanced around frantically, "Oh crap..." he mumbled, "That must've been Kaute! I'm not safe out here!"

"You should head inside, Tails." Sonic said, also looking around for the cashier, "If it was him then he won't be too far off."

Tails didn't need telling twice, he turned and ran into the house, past Shadow. Sonic stared up at Shadow for a moment before he noticed that Akeii was gone from his spot on the roof.

_Meanwhile floating somewhere over the ocean..._

Eggman sat snoring in the control room of his EggFleet's main battleship. Drool was dripping off his chin as he continued his obnoxious snore. He was so deep asleep he didn't even notice the metal door slide open as Vector, Espio, and Charmy crept into the room.

Vector motioned for the two to keep quiet as he tip-toed forward to the control panel and started typing on it. Espio and Charmy stared for a moment wondering what he was up to.

"Hey Vector, why are we-" before he could finish, Espio clapped his hand over his mouth. All three of them looked over to Eggman. Fortunately the noise hadn't seemed to disturb him. Vector and Espio both glared at Charmy who sank to the floor shamefully. Vector turned back to the monitor in front of him and pressed one final button and a map of the ship came into view. He gave a thumbs up to his two friends but just then the door swung open again and a shrill voice rang out:

"DR. EGGMAAAAAN!"

The three turned around to be faced by a small black robot hovering in the door. Bokkun stared for a minute before shouting, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU THREE?" The Chaotix shushed him but he didn't seem to understand, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" he continued in his loud high pitched voice.

Eggman stirred and wiped the drool off his chin, "Bokkun!" he mumbled, "What on Earth-" a moment later he realized who else was in the room, "WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING ON MY SHIP?" he screamed.

_A few minutes later..._

Vector, Espio, and Charmy floated in the water as they watched the EggFleet fly away, stranding them in the midst of the ocean. "That didn't go well." Espio mumbled angrily.

"Why did we go to Eggman's ship anyway?" Charmy asked as he started to hover above the water, "How is that part of our mission?"

"Because!" Vector shouted, "Our client said he needs some method of space travel. Eggman is the most likely person to have some sort of spaceship."

"What exactly did this client tell you?" Espio asked.

"Not much." Vector said scratching his head, "He just told me to get something that can pilot in space and then he'd contact me with further instructions."

"Sounds a bit suspicious..." Espio said with a glare.

"He pays well enough." Vector said with a shrug, "But... let's focus on finding a way back to land before we think any more about this mission..."


	5. Missions, Machines, and Secret Plots

**Chapter 5- Missions, Machines, and Secret Plots**

Cream sat in the living room with Cheese on her shoulder. She was looking down at a picture book with interest when the door opened and Sonic came in dragging Shadow behind him. Shadow was covered in dirt and had an army helmet over his eyes and was flailing his arms insanely.

"I don't care _what_ the voices told you!" Sonic shouted, "You are NOT going to dig up Lincoln's grave!"

Shadow raised the helmet above his eyes and glared at Sonic, "Who _are_ you?" he asked.

Sonic groaned and released his hold on Shadow's arm, at which the black hedgehog ran out of the house screaming, "OFF TO ILLINOIS!"

Sonic glanced over at Cream who was staring after him, "I'm worried about Mr. Shadow." She said in her high voice.

Sonic shook his head sadly as he watched the hedgehog run out of sight, "Yeah, he's acting even more crazy than the last time Liz was around. It won't be long before he goes completely off his rocker."

Just then the Chaotix team, soaking wet, charged into the house, "Where's Tails?" Vector demanded.

Sonic looked up at them, "An assassin is after him so he had to find somewhere safe." Sonic replied, "Why do you need to see him?"

"He has something we need for our mission." Vector replied, "Can't tell ya what though, our client says it's top secret."

"Who _is_ your client?" Sonic wondered, "Last time you guys didn't know it was Eggman tricking you into freeing him from his own ship."

"Well, this time it's not Eggman." Charmy replied scratching his head, "We're pretty darn sure about that!"

"Well, as soon as I hear word from Tails I'll let you know." Sonic said.

"JUST A MOMENT THERE!"

"Oh crap!" Vector shouted as Liz and Komodo ran into the house.

Liz held up the dagger that had been thrown at Tails earlier, "THIS, my friends, is no samurai weapon!" she shouted holding it above her head. As she said this Akeii walked into the room from the kitchen. He glanced at the Chaotix and then pushed Cream off the couch and collapsed onto it.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, "It was obviously Kaute who tried to kill Tails."

"That's where you're wrong, dear hedgy." Komodo said with a smile, "Kaute would never use this sort of weapon; he is a samurai and samurai don't use these kinds of weapons."

"Exactly!" Liz agreed, "This weapon is not from Japanese culture, in fact, this sort of weapon was used far before the samurai came into existence."

"So if it wasn't Kaute who tried to kill Tails, who was it?" Sonic asked.

"That is what we have been trying to figure out." Liz replied, "Who would have access to this sort of ancient weaponry?" she mumbled tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Sonic stared at Liz for a moment but then looked over at Akeii on the couch. He had picked up the book Cream had dropped and was hiding his face behind it.

Sonic looked back to Liz, "Well, what about Ak-"

"SILENCE HEDGEHOG!" Komodo shouted, "Liz is pondering her options!"

Sonic glared up at her, "But-"

"SILENCE!" Liz shouted, "Now you've interrupted my train of thought! I shall have to find a quieter space to think on this." she turned to go but then looked back to the Chaotix, "Oh, sorry I can't assist you in your mission anymore, Chaotix."

"Oh, we know how important Tails' safety is." Espio said with a smile, "You just keep at your mission and we won't bother you with ours."

"Yes... perhaps Tails will know something about this type of weapon." Liz mumbled, "I do believe he said he was hiding on Angel Island with Knuckles." with that she and Komodo ran out the door.

"Well, I guess we know where to go to find Tails now." Charmy said with a thumbs up, "See you later, Sonic!" Then the three ran out after Liz and Komodo.

Sonic watched them go then closed the door after them. He glared at Akeii for another moment then disappeared up the stairs. Akeii watched him go then threw the book down and ran out after the others.

--

Tails sat on the edge of the Master Emerald Shrine next to Knuckles staring out at the clouds. "So, how do you plan to deal with this whole cashier issue, anyway?" Knuckles asked.

Tails sighed, "I'm not sure." he said, "Maybe if I talk to Liz she can get Kaute to leave me be."

"What can Liz do?" Knuckles asked, "Doesn't Kaute hate her?"

"No, I mean the authoress, Liz. The one running the mafia." Tails corrected.

"Oh, right." Knuckles nodded, "I don't see why they have the same name." he continued, "Not only that, but you can barely tell them apart. What was Liz thinking making a character that looked exactly like herself?"

"Well she didn't know she'd be dragged into the story too." Tails shrugged, "Either way, I'm really thankful that you let me stick around here until I'm safe to go home."

Knuckles waved it away, "Oh, it's no problem. Besides, nothing ever happens around here, it's nice to have some company besides the Master Emer-" Knuckles glanced back and saw that the giant emerald had disappeared. "WHAT? WHERE DID IT GO?" he shouted.

Tails looked up into the sky, "There!" he shouted.

Knuckles looked up as well and saw Rouge hovering high in the air with the Emerald suspended beneath her. She smiled down at him, "Good to see you, Knuxie!" she called, "What say we play our little cat and mouse game again?"

"YOU BRING THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles screamed running after her as she flew off with the emerald, leaving Tails alone on the shrine.

He stared after Knuckles for a moment wondering if he should follow or not. Finally, he stood and was about to go after them when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He spun around fearfully to find the three Chaotix running up to him, "Hey, Tails!" Vector called.

Tails sighed and came down the stairs of the shrine onto the grass, "You guys scared me!" he said, "How did you guys get here?"

"We hitched a ride with Rouge." Charmy explained, "For some reason she was coming her too."

"Yeah, I see why." Tails said glancing at the sky where she had disappeared from sight, "So, why are you here anyway?"

"We need a favor." Espio replied, "You have something we need for our mission."

"Well, sure, whatever I can do to help. Just name it." Tails replied with a smile.

"We need your time machine." Charmy said.

Tails' smile blew out instantly, "What?" he demanded, "I can't give that to you! It's WAY too dangerous!"

"You don't understand, Tails!" Espio said, "Our client specifically said we needed _your_ time machine."

"I'm sorry, guys. I just can't let you have it." Tails said angrily, "In fact, I should have destroyed that thing a long time ago!" With that Tails marched past the Chaotix and disappeared into the jungle surrounding the shrine.

"That didn't go as planned." Espio mumbled.

"How are we going to convince Tails to let us take the machine?" Charmy squeaked.

"Why does he have to _let_ you?"

The three Chaotix turned around to see Akeii sitting atop the shrine glaring down at them. "How did you get here?" Vector demanded.

Akeii smiled slyly tapping the handle of his blade, "I'm far more powerful than anyone in that house gives me credit for." he replied, "But my power is limited and I certainly can't return home without that machine. You three are going to have to steal it for me."

"YOU?" Vector shouted, "_You're _our client?"

Akeii smiled again, "That's right." he said, "When you three failed miserably at stealing a ship from Eggman I got a hold of an old plot from Liz's notebook." he continued pulling out a red binder, "Some interesting stories in here but the most interesting one is where Hannah is sent to Aerania by Tails' time machine."

"It can travel to different planets?" Charmy asked excited, "Wow! That's one awesome time machine!"

Akeii nodded, "That's right. Now, you three had best be heading off now, if you don't get home before Tails he might get to the machine before you and dismantle it. Can't have that can we?"

Without wasting another moment the three quickly ran off to find a way back to the house before Tails got there. Akeii leaned back against the steps of the shrine and opened the binder again to look at Liz's plans for the end of _his_ story.

A moment later Liz and Komodo came bursting out of the trees, "WHERE'S TAILS?" Komodo screamed.

Akeii glanced up at them uninterested, "He left just a minute ago to go home." he explained. Then he looked back down at the page he was reading.

An instant later it was snatched out of his hands by Liz who was glaring down at him angrily, "Shame on you, Akeii!" she cried, "Trying to see your future? How much did you read?"

Akeii scratched the back of his head, "Well, if you leave things like that lying around someone is going to find them."

A moment later Knuckles came out of the jungle with the Master Emerald in his hands. He was mumbling angrily. He stopped as he saw Liz and Komodo, "What are you two doing here?" he demanded, "Get off my island!"

"Very well." Liz said tucking the binder into her coat, "We were just about to leave for home anyway."

She glanced down at Akeii again, "You will have some serious consequences later for stealing my binder!" She turned to leave but forgot she was standing on a stairway and tumbled down into the grass. However, she bounced back up and sprinted off into the trees as if it was completely normal for such things to happen.

Akeii rolled his eyes, "This whole planet must be retarded..." he mumbled.

**Well, I'm sure you all know where this is going to end up. In the meantime, I could use some more cliché story plots for after this one if anyone is willing to suggest. I can only come up with so many ideas.**


	6. The Revenge of the Forgotten Plot

**Chapter 6- The Revenge of the Forgotten Plot**

Tails approached the house and went around the side to his workshop. He glanced around for the Chaotix then, satisfied they were gone, he pulled the door open to find the Chaotix standing in front of the dusty time machine he had tucked into the corner. They were pressing a few buttons on the control panel trying to turn it on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed, "Get away from that!"

The three of them screamed and ran in different directions: Charmy flying through a window, Espio turning invisible and slipping past Tails, and Vector just running straight through the wall. Tails groaned and shook his head as he approached the machine. He began to look around for his toolbox in order to start dismantling it but as he searched he heard the door open behind him.

Tails turned to see who had come in but before he could he was slammed up against the wall and fell to the floor in a daze. He looked up and found Akeii standing over him with his hand on his blade. He looked over at the hole in the wall that Vector had made and shook his head sadly. "It's so hard to find good help these days." he said turning towards the time machine.

However, before he could even touch it Sonic came into the workshop dragging Shadow, who was in a straight jacket, "Tails, would you help me with him? He needs electroshock therapy or something" he said. Then he stopped as he saw Tails lying on the floor and Akeii standing near the machine. "AHA!" he shouted dropping Shadow, "I knew you were behind all this!" he continued pointing at Akeii.

Akeii narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog, "And what are you going to do about it, hedgehog?"

A moment later Liz and Komodo leapt through the hole in the wall Vector had made. "Just a moment there you two!" Liz declared, "I've discovered where this dagger originated from!"

"We've already established that it was me, okay?" Akeii said angrily, "Yeah, I tried to kill Tails to get revenge for bringing me here in the first place! Would you please just go away?"

Liz merely blinked in confusion, "Wait, it was _you_ who tried to kill Tails?" she asked.

Sonic looked back over to Akeii, "I don't think we should even ask who she thought it was." he asked, "Either way, you can't use that machine: Tails says it isn't safe. You could send us all back to the Jurassic Era!"

"Well if it's my only way of getting back home then so be it!" Akeii snapped and turned toward the machine.

"Don't!" Sonic shouted lunging at him, "You don't know what that thing can do!"

Akeii tried to move out of the way but Sonic was too fast and pushed him backwards... which was a really big mistake because he seemed to forget that the time machine was behind him and didn't know that Vector and the others had turned it on.

Akeii's head slammed against the control panel and the machine started to spark. Tails, who had now seemed to snap out of his state of shock, stood up quickly, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed.

Akeii stood up and glared at the fox, "Hey that was all Sonic's fault!" he argued.

Sonic stared at the machine and then looked over to Tails, "Uh... whoops..." he mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Liz shouted, "RETREAT! RETREAT!" with that, she and Komodo disappeared from the hole in the wall and a moment afterwards their screams were heard fading away into the distance.

"That's a good idea!" Sonic said grabbing Tails' wrist, "Let's get out of here!" But before Sonic could run out the door with Tails in tow Akeii reached forward and grabbed Tails' other arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted, "You're going to fix this thing and send me home!"

"We don't have time for that! That thing is going to discharge at any second and send us God-knows-where!" Tails replied in a panic, but the fierce look in Akeii's eyes made Tails realize he wasn't about to be persuaded by words alone.

He looked back to Sonic to ask for help but as he was about to speak Shadow jumped up and pointed at Akeii, "AHA!" he shouted, "I have you now muffin king!" Then he ran at Akeii and tackled him into the time machine. It sparked again and there was a white flash. Sonic and Tails shielded their eyes as the flash grew bigger and enveloped the workshop.

A moment later it faded and Tails opened his eyes surprised to find he hadn't left the workshop. He looked behind him and saw Sonic was still there too. He was starting to think it hadn't done anything when he noticed Akeii lying beneath the machine rubbing his head, he looked up at the two, "What happened?" he asked.

"Where's Shadow?" Tails demanded angrily.

As he said this Liz and Komodo appeared in the doorway, Liz with her bubble blowing pipe in her mouth, "Ah, it seems we have a mystery on our hands." she said, "The hedgehog with dementia has gone missing." she paused and removed the pipe from her mouth, "Hmm, 'dementia', I like that word." she glanced at Komodo, "Add that to my vocabulary list."

"Why would the machine send Shadow somewhere but leave the rest of us?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, let's think about it, shall we?" Liz said, "Last time we had a run in with this machine Tails came by and rescued us one at a time but the plot was interrupted after he saved Sonic and I..." she paused and smiled at the animals before her, "My dear friends, I believe the time machine wants us to pick up where we left off!"

Tails glared up at her, "What? You mean we're back to that stupid plot again?" he demanded.

"You were planning this weren't you?" Sonic mumbled angrily.

Liz only snickered happily, "What can I say? I wanted to finish what I started." she said.

"I guess you three had better get going then." Akeii said standing up, "Don't worry, I'll watch the machine while you're gone." he said with a sly smile.

"I don't think so!" Tails shouted, "If anything I think you should be coming with us!"

Akeii's smile blew out instantly, "What? I'm not going on a scavenger hunt through time for your friends!" he snapped, "Besides, how do I know you won't just try to lose me in the middle ages or something?"

In answer to his question Liz began choking him in a death hug, "Silly Akeii! We would never leave _you_ behind!" she said, "It's Sonic who has to worry about that sort of thing."

"Tails, can I stay behind?"


	7. Good Morning Starshine

**Chapter 7- _Good Morning Starshine_**

Shadow sat up and glanced around. What had happened? His last memories were blurred visions of muffins... that must've been something to do with his temporary insanity... but now his head seemed much clearer. As he looked around he finally seemed to recognize his surroundings. He groaned and rested his face in his hands, "Oh not again..." he mumbled.

"Hey fuzzy man!" he looked up to see a familiar girl coming towards him with her arm around a boy wearing loose baggy clothes and dreadlocks hanging about his face.

"Hey, Sally told me about you, fuzzy man." he said in a distant sort of way. His eyes were glazed over and Shadow noticed he had a lit joint in his hand.

Shadow only glared up at him. _Fuzzy man_? "I told Jake you'd be staying in our community for a few days." Sally said with a smile, brushing a lock of red hair out of her face, "You can, like, totally stay with us if you want, fuzzy man."

"My name isn't 'fuzzy man.'" Shadow said angrily, "It's Shadow."

"Oh, dude is that like... some sort of spiritual name or something?" Jake asked, "Seems kinda gloomy though. Mind if we call you Sunshine?"

Shadow felt his face burn red from anger, "Yes!" he said quickly.

"Far out!" Sally exclaimed, "Come on with us, Sunshine. We'll introduce you to everybody!"

"What? No! I said-" but before Shadow could correct them his hands had been grabbed by the two humans and he was dragged into the hippie community.

Tails looked up as Liz burst into his workshop, "Tails!" she shouted, "Where in God's name did you put that stupid device?"

Tails glared at her, noticing she was now wearing her normal clothes, "If I knew then I wouldn't have everybody searching for it!" he replied, "Last time the plot was interrupted and it just disappeared. Keep looking. It has to be somewhere!"

"What if we left it twenty years in the future?" Liz wondered aloud, "I don't think we can wait that long."

"I _hope_ I didn't leave it in the future..." Tails grumbled to himself.

"I think we should just order a new one online."

Tails sighed and stood up straight, "Yeah, I suppose we should do that... it'll take awhile to get here so we should keep looking until it arrives."

Liz gave him a thumbs up, "Alright, I'll get Mel and Dana on that right away." she said, "By the way, I'd stay away from Akeii if I were you. We have him locked up in the basement but he's still mumbling about killing you."

Tails shook his head, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the tip." he said. Liz smiled and ran out of the workshop to find Mel and Dana as Tails turned back to the stacks of boxes in front of him. He'd have to search them all to find where he left the miniature tracking device/time travel machine so they could find all their friends.

Hopefully they weren't going through anything too traumatic.

Shadow's eye twitched angrily as three girls braided daisies into his quills, giggling all the while. He wasn't quite sure why he was letting them do this but he supposed it was because they were letting him stay with them until he was rescued and if he was too negative around them they might kick him out.

Anyway, the sun was about to set anyway. Hopefully Tails and the others would show up tomorrow. He could put up with being called 'sunshine' and having girls put flowers on his head until then. Unfortunately, the people he was staying with didn't seem to understand that night was for sleeping.

As the sun set a fire was started and everyone in the community gathered around. Shadow tried to excuse himself but they wouldn't hear of it. And so he was trapped for several hours in their circle as he breathed in marijuana smoke and being careful to avoid accepting any water or brownies from anyone all the while listening to some stoned guy playing an acoustic guitar and sing about what was wrong with the world.

_Next Day..._

"GOOD MORNING!" Shadow's eyes shot open to find Sally smiling down at him. He sat up and she leaned back, swaying from side to side humming a tune.

Shadow rubbed his temples irritably. He still hated his new nickname but didn't say anything. He stood up and went past Sally, who didn't seem to notice as he opened the door and jumped out of the beat up microbus he had slept in.

The sun was just barely hanging over the horizon but the entire community seemed to be awake. He wandered through the field wondering where he could get something to eat. Finally, the hedgehog approached a group of people sitting around a fire where someone was roasting marshmallows. One of them looked up as he came close, "What's up, Sunshine?" she asked. Shadow grimaced only thinking he could never let Sonic hear that name... he would never hear the end of it.

"All we found for breakfast were these marshmallows." she said holding up the bag, "But we're, like, heading into D.C. later to pick up some stuff. Until then, you should totally grab some of these 'fore they're gone."

Shadow sat down next to her and refused the marshmallows. He would wait for some real food later. "Well, you should have _something_, 'lil man." the girl said holding out her canteen.

Shadow shrugged and accepted it taking a large swig of water. Still feeling groggy, he handed it back to her, "That tastes sort of strange." he said looking into the fire, "You might want to replace that water."

The girl looked down at the canteen in her hands, "What do you mean it tastes strange? Is the LSD, like, bad or something?"

"WHAT?!!!!"

Tails smiled as he walked out of the kitchen with a cup of cocoa in his hands. He sat on the couch and stared out the window as the sun rose. It was nice not having so many people in the house. With only Sonic, Cream, and himself around there wasn't nearly as much noise as usual.

"TAILS!"

Of course, he forgot about _them_...

He turned around as Liz, Komodo, Mel, and Dana charged into the house, "Don't worry!" Liz shouted pointing her finger in the air, "We're here to continue searching for the missing time travel device!"

"Actually..." Tails replied, "I was thinking we could just relax and wait for the new one to arrive. They'll be okay in the past for another three days, right?"

Liz glared down at the fox, "Don't be so selfish, Tails!" she scolded, "If you're too lazy to look for something then the four of us will do it." Then the four of them split up and ran to opposite corners of the house to search. He heard Cream and Sonic shouting upstairs as Komodo charged around and crashing as Dana searched his workshop again. Liz had disappeared into the attic while Mel was in the basement...

OH CRAP! THE BASEMENT!

Tails threw his mug to the ground and ran towards the door as fast as he could and sped down the stairs. He found Mel standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at a red fox huddled in the corner. Tails stopped as he reached her and also stared at him, "Uh... Akeii?" he called, "Are you alright?"

The fox looked up at him with fire burning in his eyes, "You... you fucking left me down here **ALL NIGHT**!" he screamed, "I was attacked by rats! Now I'm probably going to get rabies and _DIE_ thanks to you bastards!"

Tails bit his lip nervously, "Ooh... sorry about that." he mumbled, "We just forgot we put you down here."

"Untie me and then you'll _really_ be sorry..." the fox replied viciously.

**Don't say anything about the title. I know Shadow's nickname was 'sunshine' but the name of a song in the 60's musical "Hair" was 'Good Morning Starshine' and I've had it stuck in my head all day so... there you go. I got lazy so _Sunshine's_ story will have two chapters.**


	8. Good Morning Starshine pt II

**Sorry about the wait... but maybe if you people reviewed more I'd be more motivated to update... heh, just kidding... but not really.**

**Chapter 8- **_Good Morning Starshine _**pt. II**

"Hey, Tails!" the kitsune turned away from the boxes he was rummaging through and looked over to the basement stairs. Sonic was standing on the last step, "We found the device." he said holding up the small cubic time travel machine.

Tails stood up and ran over to Sonic, "That's great! Where did you find it?" he asked taking it out of the hedgehog's hands. As he did he noticed something strange, "Ew! Why's it all wet."

"Yeah... about that..." Sonic mumbled, "Turns out Cheese ate the thing. He just hacked it up onto the kitchen floor a few minutes ago."

Tails dropped the device immediately, "Ugh! That's disgusting!" he said with a shudder, "How did he managed to fit this thing down his throat?... let alone get it back up!"

Sonic just shrugged, "Why are you asking me? You _should_ be asking Liz, she's in charge of all this madness."

Tails grabbed an old cloth from a nearby box and picked up the time machine with it, quickly wiping off the spit and chao stomach fluids, "Yeah well she's a bit busy right now."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her. Where is she anyway?" Sonic asked heading back up the stairs.

Tails followed quickly, still wiping down the small device, "She took Akeii somewhere. We couldn't leave him in the house, he might've killed someone."

"And by 'someone' you mean _you_." Sonic asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah." Tails said rolling his eyes, "Maybe I _should_ have tried to help him. I mean, even if I had sent him to some foreign time period by accident... at least he would have been out of my hair."

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!"

Tails spun around to see Liz had come into the house holding Akeii in a death hug, which he was struggling to escape from, "Oh, see what you did Tails?" she scolded, "You made him upset!" then she reached down and patted his head, "I think _somebody_ needs a nap so they can calm down." she said in a mock-baby voice.

"I'M NOT YOU'RE FUCKING CHILD!" Akeii screamed angrily.

Liz only responded by hugging him tighter, "Awww, he's so cute when he throws his little temper tantrums."

Akeii only responded by screaming and struggling harder as she carried him up the stairs.

"Forget about you, Tails, I think he's going to kill Liz instead." Sonic said with a laugh.

"Well, anyway. We have to get going soon and Liz is coming with us." he said.

"Why does she have to come anyway?" Sonic mumbled, "This whole thing would go a lot smoother if we just left her behind."

"We can't, that would totally destroy the plot for the whole thing." Tails said with a shrug.

"Too bad Shadow isn't here." Sonic said with a smile, "With all this story talk, it might've been fun to see him get attacked by therapists."

Tails smiled slightly, "Anyway, you go bring Liz down to the workshop, I have to go charge this thing and then we'll get going." Sonic groaned and went up the stairs after Liz.

Tails went through the kitchen and into the door to his workshop and approached the larger time machine stuck into the corner. He pulled a wire off the panel and attached it to the smaller machine. Which beeped once and lit up the screen which read, _CHARGING, PLEASE WAIT..._

A moment later Sonic ran into the workshop and hid behind Tails, "I-I don't think she's ready to leave yet..." he mumbled, "There's a bit of a conflict upstairs."

Tails reached up and pulled a kunai out of Sonic's quills, "Who threw this at you?" he asked.

"I can't remember." Sonic said scratching his head, "Everything was happening so fast, there was lots of bleeding and weapons being thrown everywhere."

A moment later Liz came skidding into the workshop with Akeii in tow, "It's okay, we're ready to go now!" she said with a smile.

Sonic looked down at Akeii sitting on the floor, now with a leash around his neck. Liz tugged on it and Akeii stood up reluctantly.

"He can't come with us!" Sonic objected, "He'll probably just get in the way."

"Oh without a doubt." Liz said with a nod of her head, "But if we leave him here he'll do something horrible to himself with the time machine while we're gone. Who knows, he might even cause a tear in the space-time continuum."

"What's wrong with tying him up in the basement again?" Sonic asked with a snicker.

Akeii lunged at Sonic angrily but Liz tightened the leash and he gagged as he was pulled back. He glared up at her angrily while rubbing his throat. "Alright, Tails." Liz said looking back to the kitsune, "Are we all set to go?"

"Yeah." Tails said unplugging the machine, "But we need to take power from the bigger time machine in order to power it. It's full now but the charge will only last for about twelve hours. We have to get as many of our friends back as we can and then come back and recharge it."

"What if we run out of charge while we're still in the past?" Sonic asked anxiously.

"Well... that'll be a problem." Tails said with a shrug, "But hopefully that won't happen." As he spoke he began pressing buttons on the side of the device and a year popped up on the tiny screen, "Alright, and we're off!" Tails pressed down on the red button under the screen and in a flash of white light they were gone.

A second later Komodo, Mel, and Dana poked their heads into the workshop, "Are they gone?" Dana asked.

"Excellent!" Komodo said clapping her hands together, "That means the house is ours!" at this the three girls ran off to begin their reign of terror on the Sonic residence. Poor Cream, she has to face all three of them by herself.

The four reappeared at the edge of a large cheering crowd. "Where are we?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Oh hey!" Liz said pointing up, "We're at the Washington Monument!" she looked back down at the crowd of people, "We must be at the March on Washington."

"How can you tell?" Tails asked.

"Well, there's tons of black people and hippies. It's the only explanation." Liz reasoned, "Come on! Let's go listen to Dr. King's speech!" with that Liz ran off into the crowd with Akeii being dragged behind her.

"LIZ STOP!" Tails called, "WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!"

"I'll go find her. Don't go anywhere." Sonic said, then he ran after her into the crowd.

"Sonic wait! ...ugh, great." Tails groaned. A second later three microbuses pulled up to the curb on the road behind him. (strange how the street isn't barricaded or already full of cars :D) Tails turned around to see the doors open as a dozen people jumped out of the buses. He was about to turn away when he saw a hedgehog jump out of the back of the third bus. "SHADOW!" he shouted running up to the hedgehog.

Tails slowed as he approached Shadow and raised an eyebrow, "What are you wearing, Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at the kitsune through pink tinted glasses and smiled, "Hey lil' man!" he said, "What're you doin' here?"

Tails looked Shadow up and down in surprise. He knew Shadow had been sent to the sixties but he hadn't expected him to adopt the culture so quickly. The hedgehog was wearing torn jeans, red flipflops, and a fringed 'hippie' vest. There was also a daisy tucked behind his ear and a peace medallion hanging from his neck.

Sally, the redheaded hippie, came over to the two of them, "Hey, Sunshine, who's your friend?" she asked.

"This here's Tails." Shadow said placing a hand on his shoulder, "He's one of my buddies."

Tails stared up at Shadow in confusion, he had never referred to anyone as his 'buddy' before. Something was definitely up with him.

"Come hang with us, Tails." Sally said twirling her hair in her fingers, "We're here to show support for our brothers in their fight for freedom, man."

"Actually, Shadow and I have to-"

"What's the rush, man?" Shadow said walking past Tails toward the crowd, "You should hang with us for awhile."

Tails watched Shadow head off with his new friends wondering if he should follow. He looked around for any sign of Sonic or Liz and finally ran after Shadow.

"Liz! Come on, we have to find Shadow and get out of here as soon as we can."

Liz stopped pushing through the crowd and glared at the blue hedgehog, "Come on! We have twelve hours to find five of our friends. We can afford to just stay for a bit." she argued.

"Since when do you care about history so much?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding? It was my favorite subject in school." Liz said with a thumbs up, "Those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it!"

"Yeah... well you can read about the march in a textbook. Right now we have to get out of here." Sonic said glancing around, some people were starting to stare.

Akeii, who had collapsed from being choked by the leash, stood up and coughed, "Sonic is right." he mumbled, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Liz glared at the pair of them and then sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's go find Tails so we can look for Shadow."

The three headed towards the back of the crowd where they had left Tails only to find that he had disappeared as well. "Tails?!" Sonic shouted, "Oh crap, where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he saw Shadow and ran after him?" Liz suggested, "Or maybe he was abducted by a fox-rapist... take your pick."

"Let's go find him." Sonic mumbled heading back into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Tails was sitting next to _Sunshine_ and his friends at the edge of the reflection pool. Tails was looking around for any sign of Sonic or Liz. "Why so tense?" Shadow asked with a smile, "You should relax a little, man."

Tails glared at Shadow thinking he finally knew what was wrong with him, "Shadow, are you high?" he demanded. Shadow didn't respond but only tried to contain his giggles.

Tails groaned and rested his head in his hand, "Great..." he mumbled, then he looked back up at Shadow, "We have to go find Sonic and Liz." he said, "Then we have to go find the rest of our friends before something happens to them."

Shadow shrugged away his statement, "If you guys want to keep heading back in time then that's great... but I just wanna chill here for awhile, y'know?"

Tails glared at him for another moment before he heard someone shout his name. He turned to see Sonic, Liz and Akeii approaching them. "Hey guys! You found us!" he shouted excitedly. "Great now we can get going."

Sonic stopped walking towards them and stared at Shadow for a moment. Shadow only smiled at him, "Hey, blueman. What's goin' down?" he said making a peace sign with his fingers.

Sonic stared for another moment before he finally collapsed in laughter. Shadow only stared on in confusion, "What's so funny, man?" he asked.

Then Sally came over to them again, "Hey, Sunshine, are these more of your friends?"

"SUNSHINE?!" Sonic cried through his hysterics. He was laughing so hard that tears were running form his eyes, "I think- I think I busted a lung!"

Liz glanced down at Sonic as he laughed, and then looked up to Shadow, "We'll get you an intervention when we get back to the present time." she said, "Come on, Tails. Let's get out of here before I change my mind."

Tails smiled, "A-alright." he pulled out the time machine and pressed more buttons on the side and another year popped up on the screen. He pressed the red button and all of them disappeared.

Sally stared on for a moment then glanced around wondering where they had gone. Then she shook her head, "Man, I gotta stop using that stuff..." she mumbled scratching her head.


	9. Aerania

**Sorry this took so long to update but... uh... I broke both my arms!... AND LEGS! and all my fingers... I typed this with my tongue...**

**okay that's not true. I DON'T have an excuse. JUST READ DAMMIT!**

**Chapter 9- Aerania**

Hannah opened her eyes and gasped for air, she rolled over onto her hands and knees and started hacking up water. She finally wiped her mouth and looked up. She felt a sense of déjà vu about the snowy forest around her. She looked back and saw that behind her was a lake covered in cracked shards of ice. Then she heard coughing nearby, she swiveled around to see a very familiar red fox on his knees next to a black fox who was the source of the choking noise.

Hannah only stared on for a moment as the young Akeii helped the fox to her feet, seeming to be quite concerned for her welfare, but then she was shocked to see Akeii lean in and kiss her! She only stared for a moment but then cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. The pair of them looked over at her, "Oh... are you alright?" Akeii asked, as if he had just noticed she was there.

Hannah stormed up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "You've got some nerve, pal!" she said angrily.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How old is this girl anyway?" Hannah asked pointing at her, "You're such a jerk trying to take advantage of her like that!"

"Please don't speak to him like that." Hannah turned to look at the black fox who was glaring at her, "I am not quite sure what a 'jerk' is but I know it must be an insult... and I won't hear such things about my Akeii."

"Wait... you _wanted _him to kiss you? What the hell is going on?! WHERE AM I?" Hannah screamed holding her head, then she pointed at the black fox, "And who the hell _are_ you?"

Here, this should explain some things. Just then a red binder was dropped on Hannah's head. She picked it up and looked at the cover. There was a paper stuck into the front that read KOTWR. A big 'X' was scrawled beneath the title with the words "YOU ARE HERE." written in red. "Oh... I see." Hannah mumbled, "I'm in a different story now, aren't I?"

"What's that?" Akeii asked reaching for it but before he could grab it, the binder disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He stared for a moment and then looked back up at Hannah, "Are you a witch?" he asked.

"No, that was from the all powerful being." Hannah said with a thumbs up, "She was just letting me know what's going on... because apparently I'm in a different story now."

Akeii looked down at her hand, "What does _this_ mean?" he asked, mimicking her thumbs up.

Hannah dropped her hand, "Don't worry about it." she glanced around the forest they were in, "So, where are we anyway?"

"This is Samhaeil Valley." Akeii replied, "We're just a few miles east of High Rise."

"I'll assume that's a city and not a building." Hannah mumbled, "So... uh, would you two mind if I followed you back there? I need a place to stay for a little while. My friends will be coming for me soon and I have to wait for them."

The black fox smiled, "Oh, we would be delighted if you would come stay with us!" she cried, "It will be so nice to have another woman around to talk to."

"Riiight..." Hannah replied, "And uh... what was your name again?"

"I told you before on the ice: I'm Anya, and this is my husband Akeii." she replied with a small wave.

"Wait... _husband_?!" Hannah demanded looking at Akeii, "So this is... she's...?" she paused for a moment, "Oh, I see. This is the girl who's going to die, that's why you look so happy! She's still alive!"

Akeii stared at Hannah, "WHAT?!" he demanded grasping Anya's arm, "What do you mean she's going to _die_?!"

"Oh... n-nothing. I just..." just then she was bitch slapped by the narrator.

YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU DON'T TELL THE CHARACTERS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THEIR STORY! You're lucky that anyone who is reading the story already knows about that.

Just then Akeii and Anya fell unconscious. "What the hell?" Hannah mumbled glancing around.

Alright, you idiot! Now you're going to bring them back to their house and when they wake up you're going to deny that you said ANYTHING about Anya dying! Got it?!

"Yes ma'am..." Hannah mumbled as she started to drag the two foxes through the snow.

_Early Next Morning..._

Akeii came down the stairs of his home rubbing his head and glanced around the empty kitchen, "Anya?" he called.

Anya came in from the other room and hugged him, "Good morning Akeii." she said hugging him. Akeii hugged her back, "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No, I had the strangest dream..." he replied holding her tighter.

Anya smiled as she looked up at him, "Well, it was only a dream." she said, "Besides, you have a mission today. You don't want to be preoccupied by anything."

Just then Hannah came into the kitchen wearing a deerskin dress identical to Anya's, "Hey, Anya; do you have this in a bigger size? This is kinda tight." she asked.

Akeii stared at her for a moment with his mouth wide, he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Anya went over to the door and pulled it open to see a band of soldiers standing there, "Oi, Akeii! You aren't ready yet?" one of them demanded.

"Sure he is!" Anya said picking up a sword and sheath off a table in the corner and shoving it into Akeii's arms, "Come home safe! I love you!" she said as she pushed him out the door. Before he could respond she had slammed the door in his face.

She turned around with a giggle, smiling at Hannah, "Oh, it's so much fun to have another girl in the house!" she said, "We should do something fun today!"

Hannah smiled back, "Sure, what were you thinking?" inside she was wondering if this girl had _ever_ had a real friend.

_Later out in the forest..._

In a flash of white light the five time travelers appeared in a melting snowdrift. "Where are we now?" Sonic asked squishing the snow between his feet, "Doesn't look like there's anybody around."

"I'm home!" They all looked over at Akeii who had wide eyes and a smile on his face, "This is Aerania! I recognize this forest! YES! I'M FINALLY BACK!"

"Don't get so excited Akeii." Liz said looking on the tiny screen of the device Tails held, "I don't think this is the right year. Besides, we're only here to find Hannah."

"But-" before he could argue more Liz pulled on the leash choking him and making him fall into the wet snow. He responded by glaring up at her fiercely.

She just smiled down at him, "You should know better than to argue with the person holding your leash." then she turned to look at the others, "Alright you three, listen up! It looks like we're looking for Hannah in my other story so there is to be NO action unless permitted by me. I don't want you guys going around messing up my plot. That especially goes for YOU, Akeii." she said with a light tug on the leash. However, as she looked down she noticed something odd-

Shadow scratched his head in a daze and looked at Tails and Sonic, "What does she mean by _story_?" he asked.

"Come on, let's just go." Tails mumbled, "Hannah can't be too far off-"

"Uh guys... we have a problem." The three turned around to find Liz holding up the tattered end of her leash, "I guess we have to find two of my characters now..." she said with a weak smile.


	10. FILLER!

**I'm so very sorry I've taken so long to update this story but I find myself quite writers blocked on the next chapter... I promise to finish it soon enough. In the meantime  
**

**ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES WITH THIS:**

"KAUTE! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

Kaute jumped in surprise and found himself rolling off his bed onto the floor. He sat up only to hit his head on the night stand. He groaned holding his throbbing head with his hand. Glancing around, he couldn't find where the voice had come from, until it rang out again:

"HAHA! Man, that was freakin' hilarious!" Kaute sat up straighter and looked over the edge of his bed. There a blonde fully uniformed cashier was sitting on the dresser with his legs folded beneath him. He lowered his sunglasses and glared at Kaute with striking blue eyes, "Seriously though," he continued, "I've been trying to get you up for ten minutes. We're going to be late. Liz will be pissed."

Kaute stood up, "Why should I care?" he mumbled angrily as he snatched up a sweatshirt from the chair he'd thrown it on the night before, "She can go to hell for all I care!"

"Easy there, tiger." the other cashier warned, "Remember, you were demoted. You're stuck in the lower ranks with me and if you ever plan to get back to the top with Liz then you'd better learn how to humble yourself a bit."

Kaute glared at the boy, "Humble myself to _her_?!" he demanded, "As if! I spent years climbing to the top and then I get shot down and she snatches my position out of thin air! And I'm supposed to respect her for that?" Kaute growled angrily and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the other cashier asked, "You don't have your uniform on." he said motioning to the black coat he was wearing.

Kaute didn't answer but slammed the door behind him and continued out of the room and down the hallway into a large living room. "Good morning, my perfect angel!" a woman cried from the kitchen, "Where are you headed off to?"

"Don't worry about it." he called back, heading out the door.

"Okay, sweetie! Have a nice day!" she shouted after him.

Kaute rolled his eyes at his mother's idiocy but continued down the road towards town. He quickly passed by the Stop and Shop on the way, hoping not to be noticed but then came to the shopping district. He glanced around for a moment wondering what exactly he was going to do now that he was here. He wouldn't go back to the store, that was for sure. He was so sick of being ordered around; he just wasn't used to it anymore.

As he looked around he paused as he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He rushed forward and grabbed her arm, "Lorraine?" he asked.

The Science Teacher looked back angrily, "What the hell do you want?" she demanded. She hadn't recognized him out of his cashier mafia uniform.

"It's Kaute, remember me?" he asked, releasing her arm.

"Oh, I didn't recognize you." she said turning around fully, "Why aren't you wearing your-?"

"I'm taking the day off." Kaute quickly interrupted, "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I've been selling parts of my chemistry equipment to the labs and shops down here." she admitted begrudgingly, "Nobody seems to want to hire me so money is tight."

_That's understandable. _Kaute thought,_ I wouldn't hire her either: she's a complete nut job._ "That's too bad." he said aloud, folding his arms across his chest, "I've had it kind of tough too, what with Liz as head cashier, things haven't exactly been going my way lately."

Suddenly there was a large explosion down the street. The crowd of people pushed past them in a screaming rampage to get away from the smoking building. Kaute and Science Teacher, however, stayed to see what was going on. A moment later a large red and yellow robot emerged from the smoldering jewelry store holding a chaos emerald in one of its large claws.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! Just four more emeralds left before I can take over the world with my greatest robot ever: THE EGG!" Kaute looked up to see Eggman sitting in a cockpit of the robot laughing maniacally.

"Hey there Egghead!" Science Teacher shouted, "Long time no see!"

Eggman looked down as he heard her shout, "Oh, it's you two." he said, "What do you want?"

Kaute smiled, "This is quite a coincidence, isn't it?" he asked looking at his two ex-comrades, "All three of us just happening to be in the same place... it brings back some memories."

"Some of them not so pleasant." Eggman snapped, "Well, this has been fun but I have things to do, so-"

"Hey wait a second!" Kaute called, "Don't you guys miss working together like the old days? I know I do."

"That's because in the old days you were in charge of the mafia." Science Teacher mumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"All the same," Kaute said waving away her comment, "Wouldn't you guys like to just spend one last day together? Who knows? Maybe we can actually-"

"Listen kid," Science Teacher interrupted, "I admire your enthusiasm but it's over! We've gone our separate ways. You need to-"

"Actually, it might not be such a bad idea."

Kaute and Science Teacher both looked up at Eggman, "What?" they asked.

Eggman smiled and nodded his head, "You two might be helpful!" he said, "I have a scheme for Sonic and his buddies cooking up right now anyway and you two could certainly be of assistance."

"Alright!" Kaute shouted pumping his fist in the air, "So what's the plan?" he asked eagerly.

"Hop on you two." Eggman said, "We can talk back on my Eggfleet ship."

Kaute quickly climbed up the side of the robot and joined Eggman on top. Science Teacher hesitated for a moment but then sighed, "Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do." she smiled, "And it _was_ fun when I was working with you guys." A moment later she had joined Kaute and Eggman in the robot.

Kaute smiled and put his arms around his comrades, "Just like old times, eh?"

"Don't touch me."

_A bit later..._

Kaute glanced around the control room in awe, "Nice work, Eggman." he said with a smile, "Why didn't you mention these ships back when we were working together?"

"Well if we just blew up their house with one of these that would've destroyed the whole plot." Eggman replied.

"We're not here to worry about the story's plot!" Science Teacher said putting her hands on her hips in a know-it-all sort of way.

"She's right." Kaute said with a wicked smile, "I say we take these lasers and just blow Sonic and his buddies' sky high!"

Eggman crossed his arms in a pout, "But... but my plan-"

"Is probably stupid and won't work anyway." Science Teacher said, twiddling a scalpel between her fingers, "Besides, this is a sure way to incapacitate them all in one attack."

"Let's head this thing over to their house and see what sort of damage this pup can do!" Kaute said eagerly.

Eggman hesitated but then, mumbling angrily, began to pilot the Eggfleet towards mystic ruins where Tails' workshop was located.

They made a stop at Starbucks on the way to get their fill of caffeine but then were quickly on their way.

After awhile they finally spotted the island ahead and Kaute couldn't stop himself from shouting, "LAND HO!"

However, as they approached it he noticed something a bit odd, "Who are all those people?" he demanded, looking out the window to the front of the home. A large group of people were crowded onto the plateau near the house and appeared to be dancing.

"Are they having a party?" Science Teacher asked, "And they didn't invite us? How rude."

Kaute stared at her for a moment wondering about her intelligence level but quickly looked back towards the group of people, many of whom had stopped dancing as they noticed the giant ships flying just above them.

Just then a few girls whom Kaute recognized stepped forward out of the crowd. "Hey, Eggman. Let us down there." he demanded, "I'd like to have a word with them."

Eggman, who was now very sick of taking orders, glared at the pair of them, "Well, if you insist." he said pressing a button on the control panel in front of him.

Down on the ground, Komodo was staring up at the Eggship wondering what was going on to interrupt their party when suddenly two screaming people were flung from the ship and landed on the ground in front of her but because this is a fictional story they weren't hurt at all from the one hundred foot drop and simply stood up and brushed themselves off, looking just a bit annoyed.

Kaute looked Komodo up and down, "I thought so." he said crossing his arms, "You're Liz's friend Komodo."

"Well I certainly hope so." Komodo replied, "Otherwise I wouldn't know who I was really."

"Well, where's Liz?" Science Teacher demanded, "We came here to destroy her and the Sonic characters... who are all these people?"

Komodo glanced behind her at the party taking place on the lawn, "Oh... well Liz and the others are in the middle of a plot right now and cannot be disturbed... or found. So we're taking care of the house for them and we decided to throw a party for all her readers so they wouldn't feel bad about being abandoned for five months."

Kaute looked over at all the people there, "Hmm, I guess we can't blow them up then..." he mumbled, "That would certainly spell trouble for all of us."

"Yes, that's right." Science Teacher nodded, "We wouldn't want the readers to die... then there'd be no reviews... and then no chapters would be put up." (**hint hint**)

"I guess we'll come back another time. Let us know when they get back." Kaute said turning to go back to the ship, however he found that the Eggfleet was now flying away, "DAMMIT!" he shouted, "Now how do we get back to Station Square?"

"You could take the train." Komodo suggested.

"Are you kidding? That thing is full of hobos."


	11. Aerania pt II

**WOW! It's been such a long time. I'm sorry everybody, I've just been caught up in real life.**

**Chapter 10- Aerania pt. II**

Sonic and Tails stepped out of the forest and glanced around. Not too far away a dirt road could be seen winding towards a town in the distance. "That must be where they are." Tails said pointing to the town.

Sonic glanced around a bit and then grabbed Tails' arm, "Tails look! There's Akeii!" Sonic took off towards the red figure in the distance just as Liz came out of the trees dragging a delusional Shadow. She looked up as Sonic raced after Akeii and her eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP!"

"GOTCHA AKEII!" Sonic lunged at Akeii and tackled him off the road into the grass, however, Sonic hadn't counted on Akeii over powering him and soon found himself on his back with Akeii's knee on his chest pinning him down and the tip of his broadsword in his face.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "And what is your motive for attacking me?"

Sonic stared up at him, a bit confused, "What are you talking about: who am I?" he asked, "It's me, Sonic!"

"I've never heard of you." Akeii replied with a glare, the other soldiers he was walking with had come and surrounded the pair of them. Akeii pulled himself up and two others grabbed Sonic's arms and pulled him up and began to bind his hands.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"For the assault of an Imperial soldier, you are being placed under arrest." Akeii recited, "Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

"WHAT?!"

Liz had to restrain Tails from running to the aid of his friend as he was carried off by Akeii and the soldiers, "DON'T YOU DARE!" she shouted, "Sonic's already drawn enough attention to us and if you do anything else to screw around with this place then there'll be serious trouble!"

"But what if he needs our help?" Tails asked anxiously.

"Well obviously Sonic can escape by himself!" Liz said releasing Tails, "They're not going to throw him into Alcatraz for Christ's sake."

"Man, that is totally not groovy." Shadow said dreamily, "Don't they know? Violence is not the answer." A moment later he was bent over watching a very interesting bug crawl across the petals of a field flower.

"Come on, I bet I know where _our_ Akeii ran off to. Just follow me." Liz said as she headed in the opposite direction of the town.

Hannah squirmed uncomfortably in her new dress as she followed Anya up the rocky dirt road, which was also very uncomfortable because her new moccasins had no soles to stop the rocks from poking the bottoms of her feet.

She glanced up at Anya, a few feet in front of her and sighed, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, it's my favorite place." Anya said turning and clasping her hands together, she continued to walk, although backwards so she was facing Hannah, "It's a lovely little meadow next to an old graveyard. It's just gorgeous during this time of day."

_Outside a graveyard?_ Hannah thought. Anya obviously didn't have the best social skills or she would know how creepy it sounded that her favorite place was a graveyard.

"Oh, it's just over this hill!" Anya cried running ahead and disappearing over the hill. Hannah groaned and began to follow her but before she could she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to find Akeii standing behind her.

"Hey, I thought you went into town." she said.

"No, it's ME!" Akeii said placing a hand on his chest, "The other Akeii, the one who's been living with you back on Earth."

"Oh! You guys came back to find me already?!" Hannah asked excitedly, "That's great, where are the others?"

"Don't worry about that," Akeii said, "I need your help with something first."

Sonic groaned as he paced back in forth behind thick iron bars. By now he had realized that he had attacked the wrong Akeii and was wondering if he should escape by himself, or if the others would come rescue him. As he continued to pace, a creaking was heard as a door down the hallway opened and Akeii came in and approached Sonic's cell. He opened his mouth to speak but Sonic interrupted him, "Hey, sorry about before." he said holding up his hands, "I thought you were someone else. My mistake. Could you guys let me go now?"

Akeii glared at the hedgehog, "I know that's not true." he said, "You called me by name when you tackled me."

"Oh, is your name Akeii too?" Sonic said trying to sound sincere, "The person I'm looking for is named Akeii. You see, we're not from around here."

"Yes, I can tell by your clothes... or lack there of." Akeii mumbled, "But what I would like to know is who you are exactly. Sonic was your name, correct?"

"That's right." Sonic said proudly with a wink, "Sonic's the name and speed's my game."

"Well, _Sonic_, you're in a lot of trouble. I'd expect at the very least a hanging as your punishment-"

"WHAT?!" Sonic demanded, "But it was just a mistake!... AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN AT THE LEAST?!"

Akeii shrugged, "Well, unless you can prove that or make yourself useful in some other way, I am afraid my hands are tied in the situation. There were five other soldiers who witnessed the attack, I can't just let something like that slide."

"Make myself useful..." Sonic mumbled, "Actually, I do have some information you might find interesting... It's about your wife."

Akeii's eyes widened, "What about her?!" he demanded.

"Well, don't ask me how I know, but the soldiers here have been given orders to kill both you and her soon." Sonic said with a smile, knowing this information was definitely going to get Akeii to let him go, "They got orders from the Queen to kill you because you turned her down for a position in the royal guard and it offended her."

Akeii's face now bore an expression of both shock and fear, "H-how could you possibly know all of that?" he asked grabbing ahold of the iron bars, "I didn't tell anyone about her offer!"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "So are you going to let me out now? I told you everything I know."

Akeii hesitated for a moment but then nodded and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell. Sonic stepped out and smiled, "Thanks buddy." he said with a thumbs up.

"Right, right... you show yourself out, I have to go!" Akeii said running past him out the door.

Sonic watched him go and was about to follow when suddenly Liz's warning echoed in his mind:

"_T__here is to be NO action unless permitted by me. I don't want you guys going around messing up my plot._"

"Oh shit... she's going to kill me." Sonic thought, biting his lip.

Awhile later...

Akeii burst through the front door of his house, "ANYA!" he screamed. She quickly ran out of the living room and threw her arms around him.

"Akeii! We have to get out of here! Hannah told me something awful-"

"Was it about us being attacked?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you-?"

"Some hedgehog we captured knew about it." Akeii grabbed ahold of her hand, "Come on! We can run away to somewhere safe."

He turned to head back out the door but, unfortunately for him, Liz was standing in the doorway holding up a nail gun towards him, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." she said angrily, "But I guess those stupid hedgehogs just don't know how to keep their mouths shut!"

Akeii stepped in front of Anya, "Stay away from us!" he shouted, "I won't let you hurt my Anya!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't be the one to hurt her." Liz said with a snap of her finger. Instantly the two foxes fell over unconscious... again. Liz turned around in a huff, "Well, see what you've made me do?"

The future Akeii was sitting in the grass behind her, tied up and looking furious. Behind him stood Hannah, Tails, and Shadow (still quite intoxicated). "Sorry I told Anya all that, Liz." Hannah said with a shrug, "Akeii kind of tricked me into it." (**A/N: which we might've gone into detail about but the writer is just so lazy, y'know. :3**)

"YOU BITCH!" Akeii screamed, "I WAS SO CLOSE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?!"

"Well Akeii," Liz replied with a smile, "If she doesn't die then your story never really happens hence, I never would have created you. So in a way, her death is what constitutes your existence."

"I DON'T CARE!" Akeii screamed again, thrashing about trying to free himself, "LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

Liz ignored his shouting and reached down and picked him up, with Akeii under her arm she led the others away with a smile, "Don't worry, they won't remember any of this when they wake up and the story will resume, as scripted." she said, "Now let's get going so we can rescue someone else."

Tails pulled out his mini time device and pressed a few buttons, "Alright, it looks like next we're on our way to... middle earth...?"

"EXCELLENT!" Liz cried, "TALLY-HO THEN!"

"HEY, DON'T YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

Liz turned around to see Sonic racing up the road towards them, "Drat, I was sure we were going to be able to leave him behind..." she mumbled, "Oh well. Let's get going then."

Tails pressed a few more buttons on his time device and there was a bright flash. Sonic, who was still a few yards away, dove quickly into it before it faded, and when it did they were all gone.

**It's kind hard to make this part funny because it's kinda serious. X3 oh well. It'll get funnier next chapter, I promise.**

**LOTR HERE WE COME!!**


End file.
